


Let it go

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, First Time Topping, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock Holmes, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Usually Mycroft doms Sherlock to help him stop thinking. This time is Mycroft who needs to stop thinking and Sherlock has to take charge.





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteenth day of inktober!!! The prompts were 14. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest this fills the last two!

They had an arrangement of sorts. Sometimes, Sherlock needed to stop thinking about the world around him and let someone else take care of him. At first, he used drugs to stop his whirling mind, then, one day, Mycroft offered him an alternative.

At first he had thought he was going mad, when he heard his proposal for the first time, but having time to think about it, he realized it was actually perfect.

Mycroft offered him to be his dom. During their normal life, they were brothers who hated each other, no one would think they were more than that. But under closed doors, they were more.

The eldest, had his own dungeon in his home. There was a big bed in it and once they entered, they were not themselves anymore, they were Dom and Sub, Sir and Pet. They didn’t really care about the incest taboo. They did what they needed to do and hid in their own world once in the dungeon.

Sherlock found incredible comfort in just doing what he was told to do. Sometimes, just kneeling at Mycroft’s feet while he worked was enough to calm him down, other times, he needed to be punished and brought down almost by force. He could always safeword out and he knew Mycroft would listen if he actually was against something, but usually Mycroft knew exactly what they needed.

One day though, Mycroft was the one to call him. It was unusual, it was usually Sherlock who asked for play times. When he arrived at Mycroft’s home, the man was a mess. He was half dressed, sprawled out on the sofa, his hands in his hair, nervous ticks all over his body. Immediately concerned by his brother’s state, Sherlock went by his side and tried to ask him what had happened.

Receiving no response, he tried the only thing he could think about. He did what his brother would have done in his stead.

“Mycroft Holmes! Kneel down here and tell me what happened!” The elder brother gasped, surprised by Sherlock’s commanding tone, slowly he knelt down at his brother’s feet and hugged his legs, slightly sobbing.

“Nothing happened” he shook his head and sniffed “I… I can’t anymore. I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much, I can’t keep my composure all the time, it hurts! I can’t be the iceman forever, it’s the mask I wear all the time, not who I am for real… I… Oh this is so stupid, why am I behaving this way? I’m stronger than this”

It was like a dam had broken, like everything his brother had hidden inside himself was getting out all at once, Sherlock had no idea of what to do with this broken Mycroft. He was out of his comfort zone but maybe he could do something for his brother for once. He had done so much for him, it was time to do something in return.

“Mycroft, shut up and listen to me!” the elder immediately did as told “You know what to say if you don’t want something of what I’m going to do to you, but you need someone to take care of you right now and I’m the only one that can. So… now we are going to the dungeon and you are going to get naked for me and on the bed”

To his surprise, Mycroft said nothing, he just knelt there for a second, like he was battling with himself, then turned around and crawled to the dungeon. Sherlock groaned looking at his brother’s crawling form, his ass swaying with every step.

He was not going to survive this. He was the dom now and his brother needed him. He followed him to the dungeon and observed him while he undressed and resumed his kneeling position on the bed.

“Mmmh good boy” praised Sherlock walking towards his brother. He removed his own suit jacket, placing it carefully on the same chair his brother had carefully folded his clothes on. He then proceeded to roll back his shirt sleeves, exposing his forearms. His brother silently observed him move. He seemed to be a bit worried about this role reversal of theirs.

“Don’t worry brother… I’ll make it good for you”

He looked around, choosing what he was going to use. He picked up some soft rope and some anal beads together with a cock ring. He knew how difficult it was the first times to hold back and his brother was going to need it. He had years of pent up frustration to let go of and Sherlock had to make him stop thinking.

He turned to his brother, his chosen objects in his hands and smiled when Mycroft licked his lips without thinking.

Slowly, Sherlock approached the bed. “On your back, hands up” he ordered almost absent mindedly. Mycroft slowly complied with the request, like he was still unsure of what they were doing, but he didn’t safeword.

Once he was sprawled on the bed, arms up, Sherlock tied them with the rope and then he tied the ropes at the headboard, impeding his brother’s movements.

After tying him up, he slowly kissed down Mycroft’s body, slowly, he signaled him to turn over and present his ass to him.

With the way he was tied up, Mycroft could easily comply and turn over, getting on his knees, head between his hands, chest to the mattress, ass up. Sherlock took a handful of his brother’s cheeks and kneaded them, spreading them slightly to expose his fluttering hole to his hungry gaze.

Mycroft let him, moaning slightly when Sherlock blowed on his most sensitive skin, his cock already heavy and hard between his legs just by being manhandled that way.

“Stop thinking Mycroft. You don’t need to think. I’ve got you” whispered Sherlock while he stroked his brother’s cock lightly, making him moan. He used his brother’s distraction to slid the cock ring over his erection in one smooth move. Mycroft squirmed at the feeling but said nothing.

Sherlock rewarded him by stroking him once again before letting go of his erection.

“I’m going to keep it simple this time. I’m going to prepare you with the anal beads and then I’m going to fuck you into the mattress” his brother squirmed a bit at that “What? Talk to me!” he ordered.

Mycroft muttered something that was muffled on the mattress. “I didn’t catch that”

His brother then turned his head and repeated. “I’ve been a bad boy sir. Today a lot of people died because of me. I need to be punished sir”

Sherlock closed his eyes and nodded. “Well then, if that’s what you need, I’ll punish you. I’m going to spank you. I’m going to give you twenty with my hand… while you have the beads deep in your ass” Mycroft groaned at that and nodded.

Sherlock proceeded to lubricate the beads and slowly starting to insert them in his brother’s ass, slowly stretching him more and more with every bead until he was able to take the last and biggest one.

He then caressed his back, soothing him. His brother had been whimpering and holding back his squirming during the proceedings and now he was full and his mind was almost blank, he just needed that little bit more to stop thinking altogether. The mix of dominance and love seemed to be the solution for Mycroft Holmes’ problem.

Sherlock slowly caressed his brother’s ass and kneaded his cheeks in his hands. “I’m going to spank you now. Count to twenty, out loud” and without warning he slapped his ass with a full palm.

“One sir” counted his brother after a second. Nodding, Sherlock slapped him harder the second time. “Two sir” was the immediate answer.

He kept spanking him without stopping until he counted twenty. His brother had been really good, completely focusing on counting and giving himself up to Sherlock. It must not have been easy. To get spanked while full of beads prodding your prostate was real torture and Sherlock knew it, but it was what Mycroft needed and so he had given it to him.

Their cocks were both throbbing and hard by the end of the spanking and Mycroft’s ass was so red it must be stinging like hell, but they were not finished yet. Sherlock pulled the beads from Mycroft’s ass one by one, as quickly as possible without hurting him. He then quickly lubed up and pushed in his brother’s gaping hole.

They both moaned loudly when he was swallowed by Mycroft’s body. He immediately began a punishing pace, his hips pounding Mycroft without mercy. His brother was a moaning mess under him, bounded hands trying to give him leverage.

It didn’t take much for Sherlock to come when Mycroft’s hole began to flutter around him, it was his first time inside his brother after all. Just when he knew he was about to come, he put his hand under Mycroft’s body and unlaced the cock ring from his erection. It only took a couple of strokes and a whispered “Come for me” and they both fell over the edge.

Afterwards, Sherlock took care of the both of them and cuddled his brother close. Mycroft was in a state of peacefulness finally, he had no thoughts in his mind for the moment, he felt secure in his brother’s arms and relished his stinging ass and sore wrists.

Sherlock kissed him on the lips and held him tight throughout the night. In the morning they’d get back to their normal life, but for now, they were at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
